121015- Last Minute Arrangements
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAAA CUSTOMS. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she walks back from where one of the frogs had taken her, do another evaluation. She's mumbling under her breath as she walks. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is on his husktop, typing away with an odd expression on his face -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT grumbles, his arms full of his stuff as he goes to take a seat. At least his part of the customs-BS is over? -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks up when he sees Heliux -- CAG: "Hey, glαd yδu gδt yδur stuff bαck" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she slides back onto the bench sighing, before she looks over eyeing Eribus's husktop. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods, finally remembering to captcha most of the junk. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG on Eribus's husktop is a conversation with Lorrea about Lila and Arty's wife; Eribus takes no notice of this at first -- CAT: "Is something up Eribus?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks over to Heliux after a second. -- CAT: "You got everything right." CAG: "Hmm? O-δh, ηδthiηg" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG minimizes the window, realize this -- CAG: "Yeαh, Heliux dδ yδu hαve everythiηg thαt wαs skimmed δff δf yδu?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT mumbles "Yeah, everything's here...." before glancing between aaisha and eribus. Something happen while he was gone to get his stuff? -- CTT: "Er... no, no eVery7hing is here. EVery7hing I care abou7 a7 leas7. Um." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she narrows her eyes at Eribus. -- CAT: "...How's Lila?" CAG: "Well I uh" CAG: "... Dδ yδu wαηt tδ kηδw?" CAT: "...She is one of our teammates. Yes." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks over to the frogs milling about. -- CAT: "I really hope none of my stuff got taken." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs -- CTT: "If 7hey le7 me keep a fis7 made of rock, i be7 7hey'll leaVe your s7uff alone." CTT: "Bu7... yeah Eribus. You haVe news?" CAG: "It seems thαt uh... Lδrreα sδmehδw gαve the life δf Arty's wife cδηsδrt tδ Lilα... They seem tδ be α mix δf the twδ ηδw" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes widen briefly. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT blinks. What. -- CAT: "... So we have a consort... for a player of Time?" CTT: "How... how does 7ha7 work?" CAG: "I... I dδη't kηδw? I meαη, mαybe? Arty's wife expressed thαt she wαs Seer δf Time" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shrugs with a very clueless expression on his face, he is at a loss for words -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes a face. -- CAT: "You talked to her?" CTT: "So... wai7..." CAG: "I wαs pestered by her, ηδt tδδ lδηg αgδ... I just wαηted tδ tαlk with Lδrreα αbδut this situαtiδη first, siηce she seemed tδ reside αt the rδδt δf it" CTT: "... So. 7he 7wo are mixed 7oge7her. 7he seer of 7ime and ar7ys wife. uhm." CTT: "How is 7his gonna... work. Like, are 7hey s7ill married, if 7hey are a sor7 of mix of 7he 7wo?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG just kinda shrugs more violently, if that is a thing -- CAT: "Uuh, if uh. Ohgosh are so. So they're one person? Is it actually Lila? This is. Fuck." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she puts her face in her hands. -- CAG: "Lδrreα is αssuriηg me thαt it is simply Lilα... Just thαt she ηeeds time tδ heαl is αll" CAG: "But I'm ηδt sδ sure δη αηythiηg αηd I dδη't believe Lδrreα is either... But she is tαkiηg her δwη precαutiδηs" CAT: "Okay so she has a handle?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs rubbing the bridge of her forehead. -- CAG: "Iηdeed, regαlReiηcαrηαtiδη wαs whαt I wαs cδηtαcted by" CAT: "With how cagey Lorrea was being... I thinkt here's a little more to it. Okay." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks up, pullling out her glasses and putting them on. She takes a moment to enter the handle. -- CAT: "Yea that isn't Lila's handle." CAG: "Well δf cδurse it isη't Ceηerδ's hαηdle" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sighs -- CTT: "As weird as 7his all is... I guess i7's no7 7he wors7 7hing 7ha7 could happen?" CAT: "Jack was courting Lila." CAG: "Yes I αm very αwαre" CTT: "Well I mean 7his all s7ill sucks and Ar7y is going 7o ge7 killed. Yeah." CAT: "Fuck. We don't need to lose another player." CAG: "I dδη't thiηk Arty will be killed, cδme ηδw, thαt is tαkiηg it α bit tδδ deeply" CAT: "If Jack considers him a threat? Or even if Jack actually considers the marriage like a partnership?" CTT: "Who knows how jack is gonna 7ake 7his. Probably no7 well, bu7 who knows." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs. -- CAT: "Better plan let's just not tell Jack and school Lila, Arty's matesprit, whatever on how to deal with him." CTT: "Don'7 7alk 7o jack and ge7 eVeryone on 7he same page? Sounds good 7o me." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is just kinda sitting there, still blank expression and shrugging -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG quietly shuts his husktop and sets it aside -- CAG: "Listeη, whαtever plαη yδu gδt is α better plαη theη ηδηe" CAG: "Alsδ, Lδrreα tδld me tδ tell yδu guys thαt she sαys hi" CAT: "I'll return the hi later when I talk to her. And the only plan I have is to try to keep Arty alive and Lila stalling on the primer business." CAT: "The primer better be as long as all get out but I'm really nervous that he would be insulted unless we played our cards right." CAG: "He wδuld be iηsulted eveη if αll the cαrds αre plαyed right" CAG: "Luck is sδmethiηg we lαck" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts. -- CAT: "No kidding." CAT: "Here's hoping our Heir of Space won't need luck's help in fixing this planet." CAG: "I meαη, whδ ηeeds luck wheη yδu hαve us?" CAT: "Well with my track record..." CAG: "Aαishα shush, yδu αre α very vαluαble teαm αsset here, yδu're impδrtαηt tδ us" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT snor ts. This planet needs more than luck, thats for sure. -- CTT: "Aaisha, cmon. You're basically 7he 7eam leader." CAG: "Yeαh, Aαishα yδu αre the δηly δηe here with leαdership experieηce" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs, tugging at her bangs. -- CAT: "That's only because I'm tyrian." CTT: "Nah. Well, I mean... maybe par7 of i7 is in your blood, 7ha7's fair." CTT: "Bu7 7ha7's no7 all." CAG: "Nδ thαt is ηδt the cαse, I dδη't lδδk up tδ yδu becαuse yδu αre α highblδδd, I lδδk up tδ yδu becαuse yδu αre my frieηd" CTT: "... I mean. I wouldn'7 7rus7 us o7her 7wo 7o be 7he leader. No offence, Eribus." CAG: "Heh, ηδηe tαkeη" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she flushes a little, a small smile on her face. -- CAT: "...I hope I can live up to that." CAG: "I'm sure yδu will" CTT: "Yeah, i7'll be fine. Jus7 make sure my 7iming when 7o nab 7hings is good, and eribus knows where and when 7o 7alk... we'll be 7he easies7 group 7o guide, jus7 wa7ch." CAG: "Yeαh, gettiηg tδssed iηtδ custδms will just be the mδst excitemeηt we will get" CTT: "For a 7rip 7ha7'll inVolVe saVing 7he plane7... yknow cus7oms is no7 7ha7 hard of a 7rial, really." CAG: "Yeαh, true eηδugh" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she giggles -- CAT: "Eribus I'm pretty sure you could talk us out of here." CAG: "Prδbαbly, but its ηδt like they're gδiηg tδ hδld yδu twδ iηdefiηitely" CAT: "Yea that's true. I jsut don't want to have to steal our stuff back eventually..." CAG: "I'll gδ see if I cαη fiηd sδme δfficiαl αηd see whαt I cαη dδ..." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG recaptchalogs his husktop and sets off -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT snr ks -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shoots a glance back at Heliux -- CAG: "Yδu ruffiαηs" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT holds his hands up in fake-innocence. -- CTT: "You're abou7 7o manipula7e an official. I'm jus7 a some7imes-Violen7 7heif." CAG: "Nδt 'Mαηipulαte' simply pursuαde αggressively... There is α differeηce Heliux" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs, covering her mouth with her hand. -- CAT: "If you say so Eribus." CTT: "I'll 7ake your word for i7." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG puts his hands up in defeat before walking out -- Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus Category:Heliux